the_feelingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Damon Belcher
Caspian Silos Ray Belcher '''(''Full Name: '''Damon "Ari" Caspian Alfonso Hiram Louis Silos Ray Belcher), better known as '''Damon Belcher', was a main character and protagonist of The Feelings. He was also anti-hero, central character, protagonist, sometimes villain and one of the main antagonists of the The Return. He is also guest character, and lately main character and one of the main antagonists in The Destiny. ''He becomes a villain in ''The Travelers ''and he is also anti-hero and protagonist of ''The Enchanting Kingdom.'' His "god" counterpart is Maximus while his counterpart in the non-magical world is Julian Russell. He was 670-years-old cured-vampire-turned-archangel, born-nephilim-siren and the descendant of the other mermaids and sirens. He is born as prince Caspian Silos Ray at the end of 14th century. He was a famous traveler around the world who also helped the rulers to achieve the piece between their countries. His paternal younger half-brother was Marcus Belcher, who also succeeded him at the throne of Salskatra. Damon was haunted by his brother who believed he has murdered their parents. Also, his brother tried to take Damon's inner monster out of his cell inside Damon's heart. He was always in the sad ambience, followed by the tragic deaths of his lovers, first Cecilia, with whom he was about to marry in the 15th century, second Caroline, who actually betrayed him in 17th century, third Camilla, who helped him to get his kingdom back in 19th century. In 16th, 18th and 20th century, Damon became more like his brother due to death, blood, wars, betrayals who have followed him non-stop. He is also a philosopher, nicknamed J.S.Mill by Jane Belcher. He is sometimes called 'Sanlarian Marco Polo' because he liked to travel a lot around the world, especially Europe, Americas, Sanlar, Africa and Asia. He was also called 'Navigator' or 'Seaman' because he also spent time on the sea. He was also known as 'King of the Sea' due to being emotionally attached to the sea and the continuous wish to die in the sea, what would eventually happen in the ''Return, when his bad ghost would drown the good ghost. He and his brother have a lot of curses, and one of the most famous ones is the Brother Curse, also known as Side Curse or Monster Curse, in which they have their inner monsters; two sides. He also possesses a Twin Curse with Marcus, in which they need to choose one of their sides to affect the other person and they are connected, Mad Curse, Memory Curse, Knowledge Curse, Death Curse, Spirit Curse, Sea Curse, Love Curse and Blood Curse. He is eldest living son of Christian III and Queen Blanche, younger maternal half-brother of Cyrus Belcher, older paternal half-brother of Marcus Belcher, twin brother of Candice Belcher and step-son of lady Amanda Belcher. He is also blood-brother of Cheryl Walters, Clara Walters and Queen Tara, adopted brother of Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Azrael, Sammael, Lucifer and Metatron. He is a protege of Azazel. He was an ex-lover and ex-husband of Cordelia Chevez, ex-brother-in-law with her sister Raven Chevez, fiancée of Cecilia Acardi, Teresa Sinley, Caroline Fay and Camilla Hertz, lover of Drina Ardelean, Valeria Fyodorovna and Katherine the Great, lover and ex-fiancée of Miranda Barnett, and the husband of Celina Barnett. He was also good friend with Elizabeth Bathory, Queen Victoria and Mary Tudor. He is currently alive and young again, thanks to the Fountain of Youth. He guards his granddaughter, Meredith. He is a member of royal Belcher family. He is also a member of Angel family, member of Siren family, member of Vampire family and a former member of Demon family. Early History Human-Nephilim Life Damon Belcher was born 15th June, 1400, in Main Palace in the town of Santlora, Belcher Province, Kingdom of Salskatra, on the continent Sanlar. He is, mostly, of the French, Italian, Spanish and Croatian descent. He had a paternal younger half-brother Marcus Belcher and a twin-sister Serena Belcher, while he was the oldest child of King Christian III and Queen Blanche. In 1401, when Damon was barely one year old, his brother Marcus was born, but hidden in the Palace. In 1407, according to Damon's diary, 7-year-old Damon accidentaly finds Marcus playing with his beloved handmaid, Alice, and that's the first of more reasons why Damon starts hating Marcus. In 1410, his father became very sick so his mother suggested to the professor to start teaching him. In 1412, when Damon was twelve years old, he already learned some of the world languages and got interested in that-time alchemy, mathematics, philosophy, religion and specially, arts and culture. In 1415, he played violin very vell, but also some other instruments in that time, such as lute, flute, lyre, harp and viol. In 1418, Amanda, his step-mother, thought of idea to burn all the royal members inside the Palace. However, when the fire came in, Queen and King decided to give their lifes for their children because they both made a sin against each other. Still, 18-year-old Damon and his sister Candice somehow managed to rescue themselves from the wildfire. 1418 After the death of his parents, Damon is set to be the next King, what he absolutely denies and finds that tiresome and not interesting. However, he agreed to become the ruler just to help the kingdom and to protect her from the rulers of other countries who would also like to have Salskatra in their union. Throughout The Feelings TV Series Throughout The Return TV Series Throughout The Ancients Movies Throughout The Travelers Movies Throughout The Enchanting Kingdom TV Series Throughout The Destiny TV Series Throughout The Midnight Life TV Series Throughout The Eternity Movies Personality Physical Appearance Supernatural Appearance Powers and Abilities Siren * As a descendants of mermaids, sirens have the ability to cross worlds, and to open portals and bring objects from one world to another. In some occasions, they are able to take other people through their portals. Weaknesses Curses Diseases * AD (Alzheimer's Disease) * Amnesia * Bipolar Disorder * Confabulation * Dementia * Dipsomania * Hysteria * Mania * Masochism * Narcissistic personality disorder (NPD) * OCD (Obsessive compulsive disorder) * Paranoia * Sadism Relationships Marcus Belcher Candice Celina Barnett Miranda Barnett Cordelia Chevez Nina Vitali Rachel Mendez Raven Chevez Michael Gabriel Catherine Belcher Kira Nikita Other Relationships Appearances Throughout The Feelings TV Series Throughout The Return TV Series Throughout The Ancients Movies Throughout The Travelers Movies Throughout The Enchanting Kingdom TV Series Throughout The Destiny TV Series Throughout The Midnight Life TV Series Throughout The Eternity Movies Behind the Scenes Damon's Diaries Damon's Travels Novels Name Damon Derived from Greek δαμαζω (damazo) meaning "to tame". According to Greek legend, Damon and Pythias were friends who lived on Syracuse in the 4th century BC. When Pythias was sentenced to death, he was allowed to temporarily go free on the condition that Damon take his place in prison. Pythias returned just before Damon was to be executed in his place, and the king was so impressed with their loyalty to one another that he pardoned Pythias. As an English given name, it has only been regularly used since the 20th century. Ari * Means "lion" in Hebrew. * Old Norse byname meaning "eagle". * Means "brave" in Armenian. Caspian Used by author C. S. Lewis for a character in his Chronicles of Narnia series, first appearing in 1950. Prince Caspian first appears in the fourth book, where he is the rightful king of Narnia driven into exile by his evil uncle Miraz. Lewis probably based the name on the Caspian Sea, which was named for the city of Qazvin, which was itself named for the ancient Cas tribe. Alfonso Spanish and Italian form of a Visigothic Germanic name, probably meaning "noble and ready", from the element adal "noble" combined with funs "ready". Other theories claim the first element is hadu or hild, both of which mean "battle". It is possible that two or more names merged into a single form. This was the name of six kings of Portugal and kings of several ancient regions of Spain. Hiram Probably of Phoenician origin, though it could be from Hebrew meaning "exalted brother". This was the name of a king of Tyre in the Old Testament. As an English given name, Hiram came into use after the Protestant Reformation. In the 17th century the Puritans brought it to America, where it gained some currency. Louis French form of Ludovicus, the Latinized form of LUDWIG. This was the name of 18 kings of France, starting with Louis I the son of Charlemagne. Others include Louis IX (Saint Louis) who led two crusades and Louis XIV (called the Sun King) who was the ruler of France during the height of its power, the builder of the Palace of Versailles, and the longest reigning monarch in the history of Europe. It was also borne by kings of Germany (as Ludwig), Hungary (as Lajos), and other places. Apart from royalty, this name was only moderately popular in France during the Middle Ages. After the French Revolution, when Louis XVI was guillotined, it became less common.The Normans brought the name to England, where it was usually spelled Lewis, though the spelling Louis has been more common in America. Famous bearers include French scientist Louis Pasteur (1822-1895), Métis leader Louis Riel (1844-1885), who led a rebellion against Canada, Scottish author Robert Louis Stevenson (1850-1894), who wrote Treasure Island and Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde, and American jazz musician Louis Armstrong (1901-1971). Belcher From a Middle English version of Old French bel chiere meaning "beautiful face". It later came to refer to a person who had a cheerful and pleasant temperament. Music Serbian Love Is Not a Thing Tropes Trivia Quotes * A mystery must be solved, not revealed. Gallery Damon Belcher Twenty.jpg Damon Belcher 1 .png Damon Belcher 2.jpg Damon Belcher Seventeen.jpg Damon Belcher Sixteen.jpg Damon Belcher Fourteen.jpg Damon Belcher 3.jpg Damon TD.jpg Augustin Adinson.jpg Damon TR TA.jpg Damon TR TD.jpg Damon Belcher Eleven.jpg References See Also Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Movie Characters Category:Feelings Characters Category:Return Characters Category:Ancients Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Angels Category:Guardians Category:Vampires Category:Villains Category:The Return Season One Characters Category:The Return Season Two Characters Category:The Return Season Three Characters Category:The Return Season Four Characters Category:The Return Season Five Characters Category:The Return Season Six Characters Category:The Return Season Seven Characters Category:The Return Season Eight Characters Category:The Return Season Nine Characters Category:Characters Category:Destiny Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Hybrids